Shivers
by L-Brat
Summary: Angelus is back and he's visiting a dear old friend...set in S7 of Buffy and S4...please review*CHAPTER 2 UP*
1. Welcome to Sunnyhell

Disclaimer: none of these characters are mine their all Joss's  
  
"Wait a minute shouldn't we be celebrating" said Xander with a confused grin on his faith.  
  
"Look"Buffy replied, "It's great that I killed the uber vamp but we still need to be worrying about the first"  
  
"Ya, Xander the longer the First is out of commission the worse the bite will be when it comes back" added Willow, who was sitting on the coffee table "For all we know the First could be working on something to send the world plummeting into hell tomorrow and there might not be anything we could do to stop it.I mean its not like this is some TV show, where everything always turns out great"  
  
As this information hit Xander and realization spread across his face he couldn't even think about what he was about to say "At least things can't get any worse" The two girls stared at each other before they both angrily yelled "Xander!!" *~*~* As the haunting laugh bounced off the black stone walls of the basement and penetrated the bodies of the seven friends, it sent cold shivers down their spines. Each successive face seemed to be more in pain from seeing their friend being stripped of his soul.  
  
He looked into each of their faces and was delighted at the pain that showed in them. As he came upon Connor's face he cringed at the love he had felt for the human boy when he had his soul. But an evil grin spread across his face when he thought of all the possibilities his son brought him. When he finally came to Cordelia, a look of confusion and dread slowly grew.  
  
"So Angelus I'm sure you remember why we brought you back?" said an apprehensive Wesley  
  
Silence  
  
"I'll take that as a yes, we need to know what the Beast wants and his plans"  
  
Angelus stared into his eyes and seemed to agree " His plans are.to have some fun"  
  
"We don't have all day you know, and your not helping" said Wesley as the shauman slowly stepped outside the cage.  
  
"Ya I know but I'm supposed to be evil remember.but in all seriousness its goal is to." replied Angelus all the while never looking directly at Wesley  
  
"Yes.go on"  
  
"What do I get out of it?"  
  
"What?" "Well you expect me to spill some info on the Beast out of the evilness of my unbeating heart, I expect an award for my deed!!"  
  
"What do you want?" spat Gunn  
  
"Something I haven't had in five years, a nice, fresh, kickin body to suck dry.preferably young and alive.I don't like to be fed"  
  
"You sure their isn't something else you'd like?" asked Lorne, trying to get some common ground.  
  
Angelus looked hungrily at Cordy and said "Well, there is, but I'm pretty sure you wouldn't go for it."  
  
"We obviously aren't getting anywhere," said Wesley with a tired tone in his voice "we'll pick this up later," turning to look at the others he continued " we'll take turns watching him, Cordy and Lorne can go first, the rest of us can go over our next moves." Wes led everyone out while Lorne tried to get comfortable in a wooden chair with only slight cushioning that was up against the wall.  
  
Cordy didn't move from her spot by the cage for the next ten minutes. When she finally sta down in a medal chair she had pulled slightly closer to the cage she never took her eyes of him.  
  
*~*~* An hour later, during Lorne and Cordy's riveting conversation about choices in hair gel, Angelus began talking to them.  
  
"So beautiful, how's your life goin? Talk to your fam lately?" asked the soulless vamp  
  
"What do you care?" replied Cordy.  
  
"Actually, I was talking to the other beauty in the room," Angel replied with a smooth seemingly apologetic tone.  
  
"I've been thinking of trying Skippy do, mine just doesn't really seem to hold as long as I'd like," Lorne said, completely ignoring the shackled vampire.  
  
"How long's it been since you talked to your parents, if you could even call them that?"  
  
"I mean mine works but it seems like I'm reapplying it every other hour."  
  
"The last time you saw them was when you told them you where opening up Caritas wasn't it? I bet that was pleasant."  
  
"You should try Motions hair spray, its easier to deal with and lasts all day" said Cordy trying to take his mind off the vamp trying to torment her friend. "You know I've never met them, sure you introduce me to them someday," continued Angelus with his tiraid.  
  
Lorne looked down at his clenched fists then at the grinning vampire, then back at his fists. "I always love meeting another heartless killer. Especially the ones that don't really put any thought into it. It's refreshing to see that kind of lust for pain."  
  
He clenched his teeth, everything he could not to open the cage and stake him right there.  
  
"But I'm sure you know all about that."  
  
Lorne got up and pushed his chair back into the corner it had been in. He sat and closed his eyes so that the creature couldn't see the hurt he had caused. Lost in his own thoughts of pain, he quickly drifted into a deep sleep.  
  
Cordy looked at the vamp and snapped " Why did you do that?"  
  
"It was the fastest way to get him out of the convo so I could talk to you."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I just wanted to let you know that I can still feel it," replied with a softer look on his face.  
  
Her curiosity peaked as she leaned forward. "Can feel what?."  
  
"His love for you."  
  
As she got up and walked to the cage, she couldn't help but place her hand on the lock.  
  
" I can feel the way he does whenever he looks at you, the wayhis metaphorical heart skips a beat whenever he hears your voice, and shiver in his skin whenever he touches you."  
  
As gazed into the vamps eyes she could swear she saw a glimpse of his soul.  
  
" I can remember him wanting to kiss you, but not knowing that it might lead to more. I can remember because its in me, somewhere. But I can also feel the hurt. The hurt he felt from seeing you with the boy. Seeing him touch your body in a way he never could. From seeing your lips touch his."  
  
All the while Cordy, in a fuzzy daze she had been in from the word love, had been unlocking the cage and coming closer and closer to the vamp  
  
" I can feel the hurt that you caused him in my core," suddenly his hands flew up, breaking the shackles from the stone board. He stood up infront of Cordy who was to shocked to even say a word. "And I'm about to return the favour" with that he punched Cordy squared in the face knocking her out cold.  
  
Luckily the ruckus had wokin up Lorne who was about to pick up the double sided axe that lay at his side. But he was too slow. With lightning speed, Angelus picked up the large metal lock and banged in against the demon's head so hard he turned a shade of teal.  
  
*~*~* "Maybe we should just do it," Stated an agitated Fred from behind the hotel's counter.  
  
"You've gotta be kiddin Fred we can't just feed him some unexpected, innocent person," spat Gunn shocked from his girl's comment.  
  
"Well, isn't it better to sacrifice oneperson's life for the fate of the world?"  
  
"Fred, Gunn is right, its not our place to choose who should live and who should die," stated Wes looking up from a book he was absent-mindly reading.  
  
"Then what are we supposed to do, just sit here while the Sun is blacked out and just let everything go to hell"  
  
Just as she said it a voice came from behind her " Should've thought of that before you brought me back"  
  
Turning around she saw an evil smile spread across the vamp's face, not even bothering with Fred he jumped over the counter and went straight for Wes's head, taking him out temporarily then heading for the door. By the time Gunn finally jumped into action, he was able to run out to see Angel drive off in an old Cadilac. When Gunn, ran back inside Wes was just getting up and Lorne and Cordy were coming up stairs.  
  
"What happened?" cried Fred  
  
"This is all my fault" sobbed Cordy " I let him out I just thought.. Oh God"  
  
"I don't even wanna think about what he's doing, He could be anywhere in LA" gasped Wes still trying to shake off the attack.  
  
*~*~* The shadowy figure stoon still in the cemetery . His duster swayed against the tall grass as he stood next to the tree hiding his figure. A manic grin spread across his face as he watched the petite blonde walk through the cemetery with the redhead. He watched her every movement, even the flinch she got which seemed to come from nothing. As she paused for a moment and turned around to look at the emptiness, the grin grew wider.  
  
"This will be fun."  
  
I will continue if you review so please review 


	2. Realization

Ok I'm sorry about me using the word shivers over and over again but this is an aside to the focus of my story so just bare with me. Disclaimer: None of the characters.. also I'm not sure if I'm going to bring in the LA Gang to Sunnydale (Spike will definitely be in it) cuz I'm not really sure on how to open up that one.but I'm open to suggestions.  
  
Don't forget to review  
  
  
  
The petite slayer walked through the cemetery, alongside the redheaded witch, trying to keep her mind off the pulling in her stomach. It wasn't like the one she had felt whenever he was around. It was different. Like some black haze had twisted it until it gnawed at her stomach and sent shivers down her spine. A feeling she hadn't felt in five years.  
  
She abruptly stopped and turned around, peering into the dark cemetery, for some sign that the feeling she was getting was really just the cafeteria burrito she had had for lunch. Seeing nothing, she turned back around and continued her excursion through the cemetery, still not taking her mind off the haze that seemed to spread through her body. But Willow suddenly brought her out of her thoughts.  
  
"They just need to get used to it,"  
  
Willow could see the look of incomprehension spread across her face.  
  
"The potentials. the ones probably sitting around a campfire with Giles"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Have you heard one thing that I've said in the past ten minutes,"?  
  
"Hey, I heard what you said, you were talking about the potentials and how they have to get used to.it."  
  
Willow abruptly stopped, put her hands oh her hips, and gave Buffy her best don't-make-me-say-I-told-you-so look.  
  
"Sorry Will, I guess I was just lost in my own head, plus I think I ate something funky at school today," replied an apologetic slayer "Do you think you could start over again?"  
  
"I was just saying that ever since the potentials killed their first vampire's they've been a little spaced out.they don't seem to be taking the First seriously. I think you need to talk to them and then maybe they can start getting use to taking this as very serious."  
  
"Ok sure no problem" still not fully paying attention.  
  
" You don't really seem well, maybe we should give up patrolling, go home, change and chill at the Bronze. Now that the potentials are out in the desert with Giles, we have time to just relax, besides it's been a long time since we've been at the Bronze."  
  
Buffy glanced at her watch: 9:15 "Sure, we should invite Xan and Anya,"  
  
Buffy couldn't help but feel like she was missing something as she headed for the entrance to the cemetery.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
As he watched the two women leave the graveyard, he began a slow journey through the cemetery, reading all the headstones.  
  
Suddenly he stopped in front of a shiny marble tombstone. The flowers in the vase were just beginning to blossom, giving way to the fact that this particular grave had been visited recently. The inscription was embossed in beautiful calligraphy. But all Angelus could see was the words 'Diane Gallagher: A Painless Love'  
  
A smirk began to spread across his face as he raised his first and smashed it against the stone, breaking it right down the middle. As he turned to walk away his duster brushed against the blooming flowers, causing several of the pedals to fall from the flora. As he walked away from the scene his grin grew larger  
  
"No such thing"  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
When Willow and Buffy walked through the front door they found Xander, Anya and Dawn all sitting in the living room and Andrew in the kitchen.  
  
"Hey you guys are back already, man those vamps just don't try anymore do they" said Xander when he saw them standing in the doorway.  
  
"Hey Xan, naw we didn't find any oogley boogleys so we decided we'd go to the Bronze, wanna come with?"Buffy replied, directing her question to Xander and Anya  
  
"Oogley Boogley's?" asked Andrew from the kitchen.  
  
"Ya sure I'll go, I'm getting kinda tired of listening to Andrew's annoying voice anyway" said Xan, ignoring Andrew quip.  
  
"I'm not really in the mood to watch a bunch of people with no rhythm dance, I'll just stay here and watch the annoying one," said Anya  
  
"I'll go!" said Dawn trying to catch Buffy's attention. "No you won't" replied Buffy  
  
"But everyone else gets to go," complained Dawn in her whiniest voice.  
  
" No it's a school night" said Buffy in her equally most authoritive voice.  
  
"No it's not!"  
  
"Did you have school today"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"And is it nighttime"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Then it's a school night"  
  
Dawn plopped back down on the sofa with her arms crossed giving her best this-is-so-not-fair look  
  
"Ok we'll just get changed, and then we'll be off," said Willow trying to cut through the tension.  
  
Willow and Buffy ran up the stairs to get ready while Dawn still sat on the couch looking very PO-ed  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
The three friends sat around the table they had sat around countless times before. Buffy, dressed in a ruffled black halter and new red leather pants, stared at all the couples dancing while Willow and Xander got lost in their own conversation  
  
" I'm juat saying Xan, eventually you have to grow up"  
  
"So, your saying you don't think I'm grown up"  
  
"Well."  
  
"Uh huh I knew it"  
  
"Look I'm just saying that eventually your going to have to give up you love affair with comic books"  
  
"No I don't"  
  
" What do you think Buff"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You weren't listening again! That must have been one mean burrito"  
  
"Oh I was just. hey does anybody wanna dance?"  
  
"Ok sure, you coming Xan"  
  
"No, as you have all learned over the years, dancing, not exactly my cup of tea."  
  
With a shrug, Willow joined Buffy and starting dancing to a song by some live band.  
  
"Wow these guys are pretty good, what's there name?" asked Willow seemingly interested  
  
"The Music" replied Buffy reading the poster on the door.  
  
"The Music, is it just me or are these bands getting less and less creative"  
  
" Ya, at least Dingoes Ate My Baby was original"  
  
As Willow and Buffy continued to dance to the music, the feeling she had been getting all day suddenly washed over her. As the song ended the feeling began to get stonger and stonger until she couldn't handle it anymore. They headed back to the table.  
  
"Listen guys, I'm gonna head home, I think that burrito wasn't fully cooked or something, I think I'm getting sick so I'm gonna head home but don't worry about me, you guys just chill here for a while"  
  
"Ok Buffster if you're sure you'll be fine" Xander said, a little concerned.  
  
"I'll be fine," Buffy said as she grabbed her matching red leather jacket and purse. "I'll see you guys at home" she said as headed towards the door. She she left the dimly lit club she couldn't help but feel like that haze was following her.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
As she walked down the alley by the side of the club she couldn't help but feel like something was following her.  
  
As she began to walk into the shadows, a strong cold hand touched her shoulder. She turned around, and saw the person behind her.  
  
"Angel" she more breathed than said. "Buffy, long time no see"  
  
"Wh-what are you doing here?"  
  
"Cordy got some vision about a big bad down here, cam down to see if I could help."  
  
"Oh"  
  
"Ya, I also came down to see you, I just wanted to tell you that I've moved on"  
  
"Hu-Huh?"  
  
"Oh ya I'm involved wit someone else, I just thought that you should know that I'm over that whole so-called hard-core love thing that was supposedly between us"  
  
As a new kind of fear spread across her face Angelus continued  
  
"Oh but don't worry I still think your hot.I mean come on you got a body that just won't quite"  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"Ya, but you know I'm over.well..you"  
  
"O-O-ok"she finally softly said, as realization crossed over her face. "so- so-so you said that..um.wait.. what? Who the hell are you over me with?  
  
"Listen Buffster I got to go, I'll see ya later. Bye"  
  
With that he was gone, melting into the shadows. The whole walk home, all Buffy could think about was the last time she had seen Angel, and the beautiful things he had said to her.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~* Cordelia paced the lobby of the hotel uncontrollably, all the while staring at her hands. Out of the blue, she stopped infront of the weapons closet and stared at Fred.  
  
"I should be out there, helping them, this is my fault after all"  
  
"Angelus tricked you Cordy, you shouldn't be so hard on your self, he could've done it to any one of us," Fred replied looking up from her research. Wes had told her that there was nothing left in the books about the Beast but she wouldn't believe him until she had gone through every single word of every single book.  
  
At that moment Wesley and Gunn walked through the door, wielding grim looks.  
  
"Did you find him?"  
  
"Well no and yes." Replied Wes  
  
"No and yes what the hell does that mean. This is no time to be playing mind games Wes, it was a simple enough question, did you find him or not?" Cordy snapped.  
  
"Well we didn't exactly find him, but we think we know where he is"  
  
"Well, where do you think he is"  
  
"Well we checked out a few of the local haunts, and talked to a few of the more greasy bar owners and.  
  
"Come on Wes, we don't have forever" Cordelia said, exasperated  
  
"Well, we think he's in Sunnydale  
  
As comprehension filled her expression, her next word were filled with dread.  
  
"Buffy"  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"It was just so weird, it was like.I don't know," Buffy said,trying to grasp what was going on.  
  
They all sat in the living room, Buffy and Anya on the couch, Willow in the comfy chair, and Xander sitting on the coffee table.  
  
"Wow I can't believe it, Dead Boy is back, its been so long since we've actually seen him, when was the last time?"  
  
"Well for me it was after I cam back, but for you guys I think it was that Thanksgiving"  
  
"Oh ya wit the Shumash."  
  
"So, you said that there was some big bad. did he tell you what"  
  
"No he was soo.cryptic..i guess"  
  
"He probably came to rub your nose in it, you know the new girl." No matter how hard she tried, Anya just couldn't get a handle on proper conversation etiquette  
  
At that moment the phone rang and Willow got up to get it  
  
"Hello.Oh Hey, long time no talk.oh really.ok so what's up.just say it.ok.ya.uh huh.so" As Willow continued with the onesided conversation her face started to go blank "your joking.right..ok I'll tell her. bye" as she hung up the phone dread spread across her face.  
  
"Who was that Will" Buffy said, a little worried  
  
"That was Cordelia,"  
  
"Oh cool how is she"  
  
"Um Buffy, she called to say that.. well I don't know exactly how put this but..."  
  
"Just spit it out Will"  
  
"It's Angelus, he's back"  
  
As the information entered her mind and she started to actually realize what was going on, she could barely get the words out of her mouth.  
  
"Oh Shit!"  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
To Be Continued.I hope 


End file.
